In certain storage areas, it is important that the wall surfaces be as clean as possible. This is particularly true in meat storage rooms, pharmaceutical storage rooms and other similar areas such as an operating room. Minimizing the chances for bacteria contamination is important. In this regard, walls which are smooth and impervious are easy to maintain from a cleanliness standpoint.
Wall surfaces that are roughened or contain apertures formed by cracks or seams are difficult to maintain in a bacteria-free environment. Contamination tends to accumulate in the roughened surfaces and cracks where access is difficult.
This problem is quite apparent in large cold storage rooms such as meat lockers. In general, in the past the walls have been constructed of a ceramic tile material with grouting between the ceramic blocks. Grime and contamination tends to accumulate in the grouted surface which is roughened in nature in contrast to the glazed ceramic surface and therefore there is no easy or sure way to clean the grouted seams between the blocks. This is also true in regards to the corners formed at the floor and ceiling in such a room.
Other types of wall surfaces which have been employed generally utilize some sort of paneling in which the panels are joined at the seams. The panels may be of a metallic material or similar rigid surface material. Once again, the seams generally form an aperture or space for accumulation of contaminating substances. Access to the seams is difficult and cleaning is difficult.
Attempts to produce seamless impervious walls have been fruitless to date. Attempts at welding metal panels to form a wall surface have encountered dfficulties when the panels are welded due to internal stresses in the metal which cause the panels to buckle and deform thereby forming an unsatisfactory wall surface. The tendency of materials to deform under external stimulus such as welding and other effects on temperature and pressure have made it extremely difficult if not impossible to produce a smooth impervious wall surface.
It would certainly be an improvement in construction of rooms such as meat storage rooms, operating rooms or pharmaceutical storage rooms to provide wall surfaces of a smooth impervious nature to facilitate maintenance and alleviate the danger of contamination.